A Different Story
by Aubrey Etta
Summary: Instead of staying in Forks, the Cullen clan moved away when Bella was pregnant. Years later, Jacob Black has a pretty good life, until a beautiful woman with familiar eyes changes everything. Rated M for smut.


~JPOV~

I didn't really want to go to the party. It was Seth's deal, really. He was always insisting that Embry or I go with him to these things. Not Leah. Going to a party with his sister made him go into overprotective brother mode, especially since she inevitably found some guy to bring home.

Not that Embry and I didn't. Find girls, in our case. Seth just didn't care so much if we did it. Honestly, I couldn't imagine what it must be like to share an apartment with my sister, much less share our thoughts in wolf form. Seth was not thrilled when he caught Leah thinking about anything outside the realm of normal brother-sister conversation topics. Yeah, I hated sharing a mind with Paul when he was screwing my sister too. Imagine if I had gotten Rachel's point of view. I shuddered.

So anyway, I went to this stupid party with the kid, but I promised myself that I would not hook up with some young college chick. I know I looked like I could be a student myself, but I wasn't. I was twenty-six years old, for crying out loud. Seth was twenty-four, so at least his age difference wasn't so bad. Besides, he really was a student. After staying at the res for a couple of years after high school, he decided to study biology or biochemistry or some other premed something. I should probably know that, considering he shares just about every thought in his head with me.

When we arrived at the party (it was a house party in the middle of a pretty nice residential neighborhood, definitely going to be shut down before midnight), Seth was immediately greeted by some friends. I don't know how the kid got to be so popular; he always was a twerpy little brother type to me. But man, the other students loved him. They thought he was hot and exotic. It made me gag. Leah too.

"We've got a whole group of freshmen chicks here tonight," one of the guys stage whispered to my buddy. "Fresh meat."

Disgusting.

Besides, Seth wasn't really into hooking up with strangers. He was the only twenty-four year old virgin I knew. Waiting to find his imprint, his one true love, wasn't exactly something he could tell these guys though, so Seth always played along.

I followed the group inside and grabbed myself a beer. A couple of girls in the corner of the kitchen were obviously whispering to each other about me. I momentarily considered them. The one girl was rather pretty. With her brown hair and eyes, I could see a resemblance to Bella, who I had tried not to think about for the past nine years. After she got married, the Cullens moved away, so she wasn't of my concern anymore. I was still a sucker for brown eyes.

Then I remembered my resolve to stay away from college girls for a while. They got needy, and I didn't want to fuck up their young lives. Besides, these two were obviously freshmen. Barely legal. One of them had a lanyard around her neck, and even I knew that was a total freshman move.

Barely an hour after Seth and I arrived, my life changed forever. I had been idly staring at the ass of a woman with copper-colored hair, when turned around. It was as if she sensed my gaze, because her eyes immediately locked onto mine.

And the whole world shifted. Where had this woman been all my life? I felt like a thousand steel cables were drawing me towards her. Before I knew it, I was standing beside her, towering over her tiny body.

Shit, what do I say? She's looking at me. The most beautiful woman in the world was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to introduce myself. My imprint.

"Hi," was all I managed to get out at first. All I could see were those beautiful deep brown eyes.

She looked amused. "Hi."

"Hey, man, what's wrong with you?" Seth snapped me out of my daze. I realized that we had been in the middle of a conversation when I abruptly left. Actually, he was midsentence, I think. God knows what we were talking about. It couldn't be as important as the angel standing before me.

Seth looked back and forth between us for only a second before he grunted. "Oh."

Since I was too much of an idiot to do it myself, he talked to her first.

"I'm Seth. I'm a sophomore at the university."

She nodded. Her hair bounced off her shoulders. "I'm a freshman. And you?"

Oh. She was looking at me.

"I'm not a student. I'm just here with my buddy, Seth," I explained, trying to keep my voice stable.

Oh no, what if she thought I was some old creep who preyed on college girls? I mean, to be fair I kind of was. Except recently. I've been trying to stop sleeping with students ever since one girl freaked out when I told her how old I really was. Probably shouldn't lead with that now. If she's a freshman, how old does that make my girl? Seventeen? Eighteen? Nineteen? I prayed to God she was at least eighteen. If she's legal, I'm at least a little bit less of a creep, right?

"Would you like another drink?" I offered, noticing that her cup was almost empty.

She nodded, but didn't say a word.

"Seth," I commanded, "go get us drinks."

He rolled his eyes, but I knew he wasn't really upset. He understood that I couldn't leave her side. Besides, I didn't use my alpha voice, so it wasn't a real command.

It bought me time alone with her. I still couldn't think of anything to say, other than expressing my eternal love and devotion. I had a feeling that wouldn't go over well. After all, we just met.

Thank the lord, she took the lead.

"If you're not a student, what do you do?"

I had to clear my throat before I could form any words. "I'm, um, a mechanic. I work on cars."

"Really?" Her face lit up. "I love cars. My aunt and I have been restoring a couple of old vintages since I was a kid."

I knew imprints are supposed to be perfect matches, but damn.

We chatted about cars for a while, and I had to admit, the girl knew her stuff. She was funny as hell, too.

By the time Seth returned with fresh drinks, we were laughing away like old friends. It was perfect. She was perfect.

This time, Seth went away willingly. Probably to chat up some girl, but I didn't care anymore. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted as long as he didn't get in my way.

"Hey roomie," said one of the girls who was eyeing me earlier.

I nearly snarled at the interruption. She didn't seem to notice. Although her words weren't directed at me, her eyes were.

"I want to leave. Are you ready to go?"

Go? No way, we had just met, she couldn't leave me already. I didn't even have her phone number.

Thank God my girl hesitated. She seemed reluctant.

"Gia's my ride."

"I can drive you home," I offered quickly. "I mean, if you want to stay a little longer."

Even one more minute, just don't leave yet.

Although there was still some doubt on her face, I was jumping for joy inside when she told her roommate to go on without her. Gia looked surprised, but then winked.

"Thanks," my angel said politely. "Do you really not mind?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Campus is on my way home."

It wasn't really, but I would have driven across the country if she wanted me to. Anything for more time with my imprint.

"Tell me more about yourself," I said, trying not to sound too insistent. "Where are you from?"

"Well, I grew up all over actually," she explained. "My family moved a lot. I'm an only child, and my parents homeschooled me for most of my life. I have a bunch of aunts and uncles who lived with us from time to time, and they all had something to teach me. Now I'm studying to be a doctor like my grandfather."

My girl was smart. Way too smart for me. Damn it, she was way too good for me.

"A doctor," I mused. "That's impressive."

She sighed. "It's a lot of years of school, but I'm a fast learner."

I bet you are. I tried to calm my dick down, but he was eager to get to know this woman better.

"I never went to college," I said. Damn it, Jacob, way to make a good impression. "I, uh, I just knew what I wanted to do right after high school."

Yeah, but it wasn't being a mechanic. Sure, I loved my day job, but I lived for the times I ran around the woods with my pack. Even though we were far from La Push, I organized my pack pretty similarly as before. We still did patrols daily, just this time around a different city. I wasn't thrilled to learn that vampires found their way here every so often too, but it gave me a chance to fulfill my mission as a werewolf.

Eventually, she yawned, giving me a glimpse at her rows of perfect white teeth.

"You're getting tired, let me take you home," I insisted. I felt a strong urge to protect her, to shield her from even tiredness.

She smiled, a strange smile. I wanted to get inside that head of hers and understand what she was thinking.

"That would be great."

I just had to find Seth and let him know. Luckily, it took only a second to catch his eye, and I realized that he had been watching us all night. Obviously we hadn't talked about it, but I knew he had to be pretty excited that I had imprinted.

"Find your own way home." That was all I said, but Seth didn't seem to mind.

"Get some," he said.

I punched his arm. "I'm just taking her back to her dorm."

"Sure."

We had barely driven to the end of the street, when my girl changed her mind.

"You know, I'm actually not all that tired. Maybe we could go somewhere else," she said casually.

My reaction was not casual. I can take you to the Eiffel Tower and make love to you in the moonlight, I thought. Not helping the situation in my pants. I really needed to find a way to calm down before she noticed just how strongly my body was reacting to her.

Damn, she smelled so good.

"There's a coffee house around the corner," I suggested, eager to spend more time with her. Besides, coffee might make her want to stay awake a little longer.

She bit her lip. It was so damn sexy, those white teeth on that red lip.

"I don't think I'm dressed for a coffee house."

Did I even notice her dress before? The black fabric sparkled against her pale skin, clung to all the right places, revealed the tops of the most perfect breasts I had ever seen in my life. It was a hell of a dress. I wondered what it would look like on the floor of my bedroom.

"Maybe we could go hang out at your place for a little bit," she suggested.

Wow. She wouldn't be saying that if she could hear the thoughts that were racing through my head. Calm down, I told myself. We would just talk for a while, maybe watch a movie. I was going to have to control myself.

"Sure." I didn't trust myself to say anything else.

When we arrived, I had to unlock the door of the apartment with shaking hands. Luckily, nobody was in the living room when it opened, although I could sense both Embry and Leah in their respective rooms.

"You have roommates?" she asked, walking gracefully into the room.

I suddenly felt ashamed at the mess. It wasn't as bad as it usually was, but she didn't deserve to see empty pizza boxes and video game controllers strewn across the room.

"Three, I think all but Seth are here," I replied.

"Oh, Seth lives here too? Why didn't he ride with us?"

"He wanted to stay," I lied. Although, I'm sure he did prefer to stay knowing the alternative was pissing me off.

I swear I was trying to think of something innocent to do, when she touched my arm. I was thinking about putting on a movie or making coffee, something that would hopefully distract me from the beautiful woman in my home. But as soon as she touched me, I felt electricity shoot through my body. All I could see in my mind was lifting her up and kissing her against the wall. I couldn't come up with a single other damn thought.

So that's what I did.

Was this really our first kiss? It felt so natural, there was no awkward getting to know each other.

Our lips just molded around each other, knowing exactly what to do. The imprint bond was so strong between us.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I knew there was no stopping my erection. I tried to angle my hips away from her, but she held on, grinding her body on mine.

While my tongue was tasting hers, I kept my hands in semi-innocent places, just supporting her weight against the wall. That is, until she bit my lower lip, and my left hand found its way onto her perfect ass. My last two fingers slid under the short skirt of her dress and rubbed circles right where her thighs ended. My right hand was on the side of her breast, my thumb pawing at her nipple through the fabric. As much as I appreciated the dress, I sorely wished she were wearing a shirt that I could slip my hands under.

Knock knock! Leah banged on the wall, apparently not appreciating me holding a girl against the wall of her room.

We broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Sorry," I muttered. "That's just my roommate."

She nodded. "We could go in your room."

I didn't answer, just hoisted her up a little higher and carried her into the room. Meanwhile, she was attacking my neck with her lips. I couldn't contain my gasp when she bit down on my skin. For once, I regretted being able to heal so quickly, I wanted to keep that mark forever.

Somehow, her dress got bunched up around her waist, and I could feel the fabric of lace panties underneath. I groaned. My hands found the zipper of her dress, and I ripped it down quickly, accidentally tearing the fabric.

"Hey," she protested.

Shit, she's right, too far. I dropped her suddenly and unceremoniously onto my bed. What a sight. The dress had fallen off her shoulders, revealing the bare breasts underneath. Rather than covering herself back up, she shimmied the dress all the way down, kicking it off onto my chest.

She sat there in nothing but minimal black panties and silver heels. My eyes narrowed in on the small ringlets of hair barely covered by lace, but instead I chose to drop to my knees. I took one foot into my hand and removed her shoe, kissing the inside of her knee before turning to the next one. When they were gone, I looked into her eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, not wanting to take things any farther than she was ready for.

She paused for a long second. Too long. Oh no, she was uncomfortable. I just knew that she wanted to leave, that I had come on too strong.

Finally, she opened that beautiful mouth to say, "kiss me."

That I could do.

I ended up on top of her, with one hand in her hair and the other sliding up and down her body, tweaking the nipple each time I reached it. She moaned in response, deepening our kiss. We paused only to remove my shirt. After kissing for what felt like forever but was still too short, I could not resist slipping my fingers under her panties.

"Is this okay?" I asked, stroking her slit slowly.

"Oh yes," she gasped.

I wriggled one finger inside of her, slowly going deeper. From the look on her face, I could tell she wasn't objecting, so I stroked it in and out a few times, then slipped in a second finger. Fast.

"Oh fuck."

I liked her dirty mouth.

With my other hand, I ripped her panties in two, desperate to get them out of the way, then I returned my hand to its rightful place tangled in her hair.

My left hand was resting on her knee, but she grabbed it as her hips bucked. Without breaking eye contact, she put a finger in her mouth and sucked. Fuck. This was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I could stay like this forever, just staring into my girl's chocolate brown eyes as I made her writhe underneath me.

Steadily, I increased the pressure of my thumb rubbing her clit. I swear her eyes rolled up into her head. She was mewling desperately.

I couldn't believe the effect she was having on me. My dick was hard from the moment that I saw her, but I swear it kept getting harder. I had never been so turned on. This woman would be the death of me, but what a sweet sweet death it would be.

"Fuck," she shouted again, as I felt her walls close in around my fingers.

I couldn't help but stare at her face as she came. Her eyes closed and she threw her head back, arching her back up from the mattress. Nothing had ever been so beautiful as the way her nose scrunched up and she bit her own lip. I wanted to make her do it a thousand more times. Over many years. As we grew old together.

Well okay.

Obviously, I understand imprinting. And I experienced it secondhand from my wolf brothers, but I was not prepared to imagine growing old with a woman I met barely two hours ago. But God, that's what I wanted. I wanted to stay by my girl's side until I died in her arms.

I thought she would want to cool down after I fingerfucked her brains out. Trying to calm my body down, I prepared to wait until she was ready to touch her the way I desperately wanted to.

But she had other plans. The second her eyes snapped open, her hand was on my dick, pumping confidently. I marveled in awe at the way her hand felt like no other. Suddenly, I grabbed her wrist to stop her movement.

She pouted. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. It killed me to stop her, but when I came tonight, I wanted it to be deep insider her wet pussy. And believe me, I could still feel how wet and ready she was.

"Can I fuck you?" I asked quietly, stopping the words 'make love' before they came out of my mouth. I didn't want to scare her off, even though I was already hopelessly head over heels for her.

"You'd better," she growled. God, she growled.

I lined my member up with her hole, rubbing the tip around in her moisture. She had felt so good on my fingers, I couldn't handle the thought of how she would feel on my cock. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, I slid into her. Just the tip, then back out. I kept my eyes trained on hers, watching for any sign of pain or wanting to stop. She stared back just as intently.

I slid in a little farther this time. Now, she whined slightly when I pulled out. That's when I realized I was grinning so hard my face was starting to hurt. When I went in again, I felt her walls tight around me. She fit around me like a glove. My girl was so tiny, well over a foot shorter than me and let's just say my dick matched my height, but she was a champ.

I thought I saw a flicker of pain behind her eyes, and my heart felt like it was going to stop beating. There was no way I could do this to her.

"Don't stop," she said quietly. "Just, just stay there a minute."

My whole body was begging me to go deeper, but I couldn't even imagine hurting her any more. It felt like years, but really was only a brief second before she opened her eyes again.

"Do you want me to keep going?" I asked, wanting to make sure that she wasn't already regretting letting me bury myself in her.

She mewled a little at first, then begged me not to stop. So I didn't, I pushed in as slowly as I could, even though all I wanted to do was to plunge in with all my might and never stop.

When I was finally all the way inside of her, I was sure I had died and gone to heaven. This was without a doubt the best feeling in the entire world. Nothing could compare to being balls deep in the most perfect creature on the planet.

"Wait," she whispered, holding both hands on my face.

I froze. Did I do something wrong? Did she want me to stop? Oh God, please don't let her ask me to pull out. I don't know if I could. Shit. What if I was hurting her? God, I'm the worst imprint ever, thinking about how good she feels around my cock, not about whether she was comfortable with what we were doing.

She blushed. My girl is so cute.

"I don't know your name," she said, looking me deep in the eyes.

She didn't know my name, but she already owned my soul.

"Jake," I answered. Thank God. "It's Jacob Black."

She smiled. The temptress. "Good, I want to know what I should scream when I come."

Oh lord. This woman was perfect. How did I get so damn lucky?

I started to move inside of her. I thrust slowly at first, then faster and faster, as she practically begged me to fuck her harder. It took all of my willpower to restrain myself to normal human strength, not to fuck her will all the strength of my wolf. Still, she was going to have bruises tomorrow. Shit, that couldn't be good. But she was screaming for me to keep going, to fuck her harder and faster, so there was no way in hell I was going to stop.

"Jake!"

I felt her orgasm come crashing down around me, and I couldn't hold mine in a second longer.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," I sighed after collapsing on the bed beside her. I couldn't breathe, much less move after that performance. The guys were right, imprint sex is incomparable.

"That was the only sex I've ever had," she said absently.

Right.

Wait, what?

Fuck. I'm the worst. I'm the actual worst. I just took my imprint's virginity and didn't even know it. God, this surely isn't what she wanted the experience to be; she didn't know my name until halfway through. I'm just some disgusting pervert who doesn't deserve this angel at all.

She must be able to tell how tense her confession made me, because she props herself up on one arm to look me straight in the eyes.

"It's okay," she whispers.

"No," I cry, sitting upright so fast that her head falls back onto the bed. "It's not okay. I'm so sorry. I can't even tell you how fucking sorry I am. If I had known-"

She snorts and sits up. I try to keep looking at her face and not her breasts, but they're just so damn distracting. My eyes flicker back and forth between those precious mounds and her gorgeous brown eyes.

"If you had known, you'd what?" she asked, "Ask me even more times if I was okay? Give me even more orgasms?"

That wasn't the response I expected. I was bewildered. "But . . . I would, I would have been more gentle maybe."

She grins. What a sexy grin. It made me what to jump her all over again, but I guess that's the exact opposite of what I need to be doing right now. I need to beg her forgiveness for not making this moment as special as possible.

"I don't want you to be gentle," she responded carefully.

Why did it seem like she was the one trying not to upset me? I realized that my body was beyond tense; I was clenching the sheets so hard that my knuckles turned white. Couldn't she see that I'm angry at myself not her?

"You deserve better," I said quietly. "You can't want it to be this way."

"Excuse me?" she snapped. Her eyes blazed with angry. Damn, it was arousing. "You don't get to tell me what I want. My whole life my family has tried to tell me what I want, and I came here so that I could find out what _I_ want. And do you know what I want?"

I shook my head.

"You!" she exclaimed with frustration. "I wanted you to bring me back here and have your dirty way with me. So right now, I'm pretty damn happy."

Her chest was heaving, making her breasts bounce. I could sense the frustration in her voice and her eyes, but I wisely decided not to comment on how she was feeling. She was right; she was an adult, and my girl could decide what she wanted for herself. I was just over the fucking moon that she wanted me.

I couldn't help myself any longer, and I attacked her lips with my own. Her back fell against the wall with a dull thud, and I pulled back again.

"Shit, are you-"

She didn't let me finished, but restarted the best kiss of my life. When she moved so that her knees rested on either side of my hips, I knew that I wanted her again. I wanted her in this bed, on the chair, against the wall, on the kitchen counter. Damn, I wanted to spend the rest of my life making love to the beautiful woman in front of me.

Except I had just spent my load barely a minute ago. Somehow, this human woman wore me out. I had the stamina of an alpha wolf, but I was still going to need a minute before round two.


End file.
